Belladonna
by amxxnda
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna. Some may be AU. Genre and Rating are subject to change per chapter. Other pairings may be featured. [STORY 1: Sage (Immortality) - Sun has lived over 500 years and promised to never fall in love. That is, until Blake steps in]
1. Sage

**Sage:** Immortality

* * *

><p><em>Sun Wukong had always told himself that immortality was a curse.<em>

It had been over a good 750 years since he was born, and he was still walking this earth. And within those 750 years, he had made himself a set of rules that he would follow. He was never to live in the same city within the span of 150 years, to make sure that no one would remember him. He was never to make himself noticeable in any way possible. He was never to fall in love.

_Love._

It had a funny meaning to Sun. He never got the point of falling in love. Over the past 750 years, he's watched people lose their loved ones; may it be to war, to illness, or to time. He could never forget the pained expressions on their faces, the sound of their cries ringed in his ears. He never wanted to experience the pain that people would go through, and so he made sure that he was never going to get attached to anyone, ever. If he would start getting attached to someone, he needed the control to leave immediately, and move elsewhere.

It was getting tiring, but this way, he made sure that he was going to adhere to his own set of rules. Sun just never expected that there was going to be an exception.

Sun had moved to Vale, it had been a good 400 years since he had last come here. He was quite sure that no one was going to remember him, the person who never aged in the span of 750 years. People would question it, and it was something that Sun could never explain properly, even he didn't know why he could never die. And it was worst that every time he tried to kill himself, it would back fire as he would wake up later on.

He had moved to Vale under the disguise that he was a university professor. He did learn a lot from the 750 years he spent roaming all around Remnant. And what other fitted occupation was there than a history professor. He had applied at Beacon University, and after faking his other information and a flawless interview, he got the job. He assumed that he could spend 10-25 years in Vale before someone would start noticing why he wasn't aging. Then, he would have to move to another city.

When he settled in, one of his co-workers, a research assistant named Neptune Vasilias was assigned to him. Poor lad didn't even know what he was going up against though Sun enjoyed the time he spent together with Neptune as the young blue-haired boy was fascinated and curious about history and was eager to learn from Sun. Sun, of course complied. He never thought that anything was going to happen, until that darn R.A. (Research Assistant) recruitment.

"So," Neptune nervously tapped the pencil on his desk, not too far from Sun's as he glanced over at his professor who was busy grading the papers of his students. "The department has finally gotten a few new R.A.s and they've assigned one to our team." he smiled.

Sun nodded, he marked the paper with a giant 'X'; he knew that his student, Cardin Winchester, was saying complete bullshit about the war between Mistral and Atlas 400 years ago. Heck, he was there himself to witness the whole thing.

"Her name is Blake." Neptune commented, hoping to get some word out of his professor's mouth. Sun stopped midway grading those papers and looked over to Neptune.

"Her? Blake?" Sun questioned, confused at the pronoun and name combination. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Blake is a guy." he said, taking a sip of his tea. Neptune laughed and shook his head.

"How could you not remember her?" Neptune questioned. "You loved her paper on the faunus rights revolution, she is a faunus after all so I guess it'd make sense why she would be so good at that." Sun mentally slapped himself. That was the one paper he gushed about to Neptune, saying how well-written and well-thought of it was. He had assumed this 'Blake' person was a guy.

Before Sun could speak, there was a knock on the door. Neptune had yelled for the person to come in, something that he was used to. Sun glanced over at the door and watched as a beautiful black-haired girl stepped into the room.

Sun immediately knew he was in trouble. It was the only time his heart had skipped a beat.

_Sun Wukong had told himself a million times to never fall in love._

Blake Belladonna was the only exception to this rule.

It wasn't long until Sun had emotions towards the cat faunus. Everyday since the day they met, the moment their eyes met, the moment when she flashed a brief smile on her face for him, the moment he shook her hand, her soft delicate skin against his roughed up calloused one. Sun knew this was going to be a challenge he was never going to escape.

When Neptune graduated, it was just the two of them.

They would spend countless hours in the office, each looking through books and papers, coming up with a research paper. Sun could never concentrate properly when he was around Blake. Her light colored skin and that gorgeous black hair, her thin lips that were dabbed with a light shade of pink, and her beautiful amber eyes. Sun fell for those eyes the moment he saw her.

_Sun never believed in love at first sight. _

Yet, Blake was the only girl he had ever gotten attracted to over the years. He loved the way she'd prepare him some tea, while she had coffee. He loved their chemistry in the office, they seemed to have this silent connection, no words needed. Blake was a quiet girl, only speaking to him when she needed some help with understanding anything or if there were any discrepancies. Sun was more than happy to help.

When Sun first told himself that love at first sight was bogus, he believed it. He met thousands of women over the years, none of them quite having the same effect like Blake had on him. Whenever she was around him, he felt calm. The only pain that rung inside of him was that he knew that one day, he was going to loose her, to time.

He knew that this would be goddamn painful.

His affections never left it's rightful place towards the girl, and kept it as a secret. The more time he spent with Blake Belladonna, the more he learned about her; the more he fell on love. Sun had always thought that if he did fall for someone, it would be someone who was like him, loud and messy. It was amazing that Blake had kept up with him over the past few months, finding papers here and there from his desk, making sure that everything in the office was tidy. Blake was his complete opposite, and like a magnet, he was attracted.

_Sun never thought he would be happy. _

Sun was seated amongst the professors of the university, clapping along as each student walked up on stage to get their diploma. Sun's smile widened when he saw Blake coming up in line. He was proud of her, she had worked countless nights working on her research, a prized masterpiece and university student would create. But man, did she look gorgeous in those graduation robes. Blake noticed Sun looking at her and gave him a small wave, which he returned.

When Blake's name was called, he clapped the loudest. The cat faunus had a bright smile on her face. He watched her walk over her group of friends on the side as they all huddled into a group hug. Blake looked over her shoulder for a brief second, sending Sun the purest smile he's ever seen.

When the graduation ceremony was over, Sun was in his office, looking over at some papers he planned on taking home and grading. He looked over at Blake's desk, a small box with her belongings waiting to be picked up. There was a knock on the door, prompting Sun to call out that the door was open.

"Sun?" she uttered his name. Blake walked in, much to Sun's dismay without her graduation robes on. Instead, she wore a nice black dress that suited her. Sun smiled when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Sun returned that hug, pulling her closer to him. "Mmm, I didn't see you after the ceremony..." she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Sorry." Sun smiled, he couldn't help but adore her. "I had to get something." he showed the ungraded essays of his students. Blake gave him a loving smile as she looked around the room.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Blake mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. Sun placed a hand gently around her head and tilted his head down, placing a light kiss on top of her head, then a light kiss on her bow, where her ears twitched at his touch. Blake looked up at him, her face at a close proximity to his.

Sun leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, before mumbling the words 'I love you...' to her. He felt Blake's smile against his lips, a small laugh coming from her before muttering her reply to him.

'I love you too...'

Sun knew the trouble he had gotten himself into the moment he had admitted his affections towards her, and that he was going to live with the consequences. He knew that one day, Blake was going to grow old and die, and that he would lose her, forever. She knew of his condition, of his curse, and that didn't dictate how she should look at Sun. Blake had time, as much time as her life would give her. And she intended to spend as much as she can with him.

"So, where to now?" Sun smiled at her as Blake pulled away and grabbed the box containing her belongings.

Sun wanted to make as much memories as we could with her, because that was the only thing he could save of her.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Yey! I finally posted this. Characters may seem a little ooc? But I kinda liked how this story flowed. So this became longer than I expected. I hope you all enjoyed the first of this one shot! The genre is subject to change as each chapter is posted. <em>


	2. Lilac

**Lilac: **First Love

* * *

><p>Blake Belladonna had never loved anyone.<p>

Sure, back when she was in the White Fang, she was partners with Adam. Though Adam was someone who gave very little attention to Blake nor anyone else. He distanced himself greatly from people, which worried Blake as she was growing up. But she slowly got used to the cold shoulder she received from Adam almost everyday. Blake wanted to love Adam, for all he had helped her with. But it was a different type of love.

When she had left the White Fang, there was a slight pain in her chest. The moment when she said good-bye to Adam and decided to become a huntress to use her skills for the better good. Adam had always been good to her, and this was how she repaid him. Blake knew it was the right decision.

Blake had miraculously entered Beacon Academy, joined a team by the name of RWBY (Ruby) and made friends. She still hid her faunus heritage under a bow. It wasn't until the Schnee heiress had made a clear point of her disdain for her race, something Blake had been deeply offended by. And just like her semblance, Blake ran.

And it was that night, where Blake had met _him_.

Earlier that day, Sun Wukong didn't make a good impression at all. He stowed away on a ship, ran away from the police and seemed to cause so much trouble. His type of personality was what made Weiss hate the faunus. But Blake later learned on that Sun, despite his love for mischief, wasn't the type of person Blake had initially thought he was. He took her in, when she had no one, when she was unsure whether her team was understanding enough to accept her as the faunus she was.

_"I knew you'd look better without the bow."_ Sun was different.

When he had first sped past Blake, he gave her a sly wink. Blake had thought it was just because he was trying to impress her or something. It didn't occur to her that he knew what she hid under her bow. That night, Sun had told her that she looked better without the bow, something no one has ever told her. Even though this was the second time they encountered, Sun had appreciated her for who she was, and that she was better without the fact that she had to hide who she was.

And for those two days, despite only giving him small talk and weird looks, Sun stood by her. He stole her food in the middle of the night, even though he was completely capable of paying for it. Blake had tried to keep her distance from him, unsure if whether she was supposed to side with him or not. The very same weekend, Sun had helped Blake overthrow a huge dust shipment before she was reunited with her team.

It was that weekend where she-

"Blake?" a tap landed on her shoulder. Blake snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to see a familiar blonde monkey faunus smiling at her. Blake looked back at her unfinished notes and closed her notebook. "What are you doing? You seemed to space out for a while there..." a hint of concern in his voice.

"It's nothing Sun." she replied monotonously, keeping her belongings in her bag. She stood up and walked with Sun. It was only later on when Blake had discovered that Sun was a student visiting from Haven, in Vale for the Vytal festival. When she learned of this, she didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or sad. She was comfortable around him, the same way she was comfortable with Adam. It would be a waste if he was only something temporary.

"So, Weiss told Neptune that there was this nice restaurant in downtown Vale, and he invited your team to join us." he smiled at her. "You weren't with your team so I decided to come get you."

"How did you know where I was?" Blake glanced up at him for a second, raising an eyebrow.

Sun replied with a soft laugh. "I just know."

Blake knew she had a lot to learn more about Sun and that he was dying to know more about her. She knew from the start with Adam, that their relationship, though professional, was never going to work. But with Sun, it was different. He understood her better than most people, and he was proud to say that he was the only one who could easily coax a smile from her. Blake didn't want to admit to whatever was making her stomach churn at the moment. But if there was one thing she knew in the short time that she'd been with Sun...

_He was her first love. _

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Not as long. Hope you guys still enjoy. I forgot to mention that the prompts and titles came from a tumblr post. So I'll try my best to finish all of the flowers! Please support me in this writing journey! Banzai!<em>


End file.
